wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 11/30/15
Highlight video rolls, showing all the action from Clash of Kings a night ago* *No intro tonight, as Seth Rollins music plays and he makes his way down to the ring* Seth Rollins: You know what cut the music now. Last night i did the unthinkable according to you people and i defeated Randy Orton- as I drove my right foot directly into his head and he went crashing through that wooden table, torn up, we tore eachothers bodies up and we went to the ends and back just for this World Championship. But like all the other the times only one man came out on top and that mans name is SETH freaking Rollins! And also that man was the guy who beat both Cesaro and Dean Ambrose just one month ago....in the same night. But there's more, the results for the 1st annual NGW Slammy awards were posted on NGW.com today....and none other, then your 2015 NGW Superstar of the year....Seth Rollins! Now you all probably wonder why i'm out here tonight, which is stupid, because if you have watched anything Mayhem lately you know that the star kicks it off, and i've been the star, well, forever..I've done everything that's anything in NGW, in Mayhem, in Sports entertainment! I've thrown my body into the deep bows of hell and i've come out of hell the same way i entered it. With this big, shiny, gold championship title around my waist. So as for tonight- I now have a challenge. I'm about to say some names, tell me what they have in common. Christian. Kevin Owens. Daniel Bryan. Sheamus. Randy Orton. Dolph Ziggler. All men who have tried, but failed to take away this championship from me. And with another PPV on the ledger, it's time to name a new challenger, I suppose, unless Chris Jericho decides to do the correct thing and grant me the month off, due to the fact i've done everything there is to do. *The lights quickly shut off, as a mystery sound plays....then Kazuchika Okada' theme plays and he gets a giant pop as he comes out to the ring* *The commentators inform us Okada is not part of Mayhem by there updates, and he is the King of PURE* Okada: You may be in shock standing in that very ring, looking at me, Seth. I am somebody who you have not formally met yet. But allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kazuchika Okada, and i've wrestled all over the world....but last night I picked up the biggest victory of my career, as I defeated John Cena to become the King of PURE, which grants me more freedom, more exposure, and more of a career then I ever imagined I would be granted. So, I decided to request a match with you tonight. Since I made such a big impact a night ago, I wanted to come on the next episode of whichever show and remain strong- Rollins: Hold up Okada. What makes you qualified to face me for this title, What makes you the man? Sure- you beat a washed up Cena a night ago- Okada: No, Seth. Chris Jericho has already made plans for your World Heavyweight title, I am not here for the Worlds Championship, believe me, If i wanted that title, I could easily get it from you, but no, thats not the point. Tonight i'm here to show you that PURE is the best damn television show in NGW, and what better way to showcase that, then watch the King of PURE, take out the King of Mayhem.... *Ryan Mcbride's music pops and he comes out alone* Ryan Mcbride: Wait just a damn minute BOTH of you. Did i just hear the word king, several times? Look right here Okada, you're no king, and Seth- you know I got respect for you, but you're no king either- there's only one king in NGW and that's me Ryan Mcbride, the owner of the Money in the bank briefcase, which allows me to cash this in ANYTIME, to become the new World Champ, so as for both of you, i'd have eyes in the back of my head, because after the events of a night ago, The true King, ain't in no good mood for laughing, crying, talking, screaming, but hell he's in a good mood for fighting so how about Okada- you go ahead out of that ring, you head to the back, you put on your gear, and you face ME in the Main Event of Mayhem tonight, and hell, if you beat me, i'll actually call you a king. *Chris Jericho appears on the titantron* Jericho: This is actually the sort of Mayhem that Mayhem should be causing. 3 hungry competitors, all vying for there rights to be named a King, and well, quite frankly, all 3 of you guys have an obvious case, you guys are talented. World Title, Money in the bank contract, and the KING OF PURE, what amazing accomplishments. So i've decided to go ahead and put together's tonight main event. Tonight Okada, it may not be what you wanted, but you're going to face Ryan Mcbride, and hell- that's going to be a #1 contender's match....for the World Heavyweight Championship! *The crowd pops as we go to commercial* *Kane makes his way out to the ring as the show returns* Kane: *does his demonic laugh* You all are not sure what to say....the past few months i've been on here, but not as myself. I've been here as somebody that I hate, A man not wearing this mask, a man not wearing red, a man just walking around, blending into society, as a nobody...and you all ask me now, why did I come back last night and attack Daniel Bryan and The Rock? Why did I do it? Why wouldn't I come back as happy, go lucky Kane? Because the word HAPPY is not in my VOCABULARY! I am an angry man for one reason and that is Daniel Bryan.. Last night Daniel could have chosen anybody in the back to be his partner, but not once did he pull me aside and ask me, instead he called up Hollywood and decided to get The Rock, well Daniel, that's the decsion you made incorrectly, because now YOU have unleashed a demon that you couldn't dare unleash, you have made the worst choice you have ever made! Because it's official- at Apocalypse....it will be your final day because myself and Luke Harper will battle you and The Rock in a tag team match.....that will be contested....under Extreme Rules.... Match 1: Kane vs The Miz Kane shows his darkest side in NGW yet, he dismantles Miz and defeates him in just 6 minutes for the victory....It is announced that both The Rock and Daniel Bryan are set to be on Mayhem next week to respond to Kane's words. *The commentators announce 7 new signings to the Mayhem roster, along with Goldust, Stardust, Bo Dallas, Colt Cabanda, and a few others being released....it's announced 2 of Mayhem's newest signings are set for One-on-One competition next* Match 2: Rob Van Dam vs Kofi Kingston w/Big E The never-aging Rob Van Damn took on Kofi along with buddy Big E by his side. A well-worked match showed off both guys amazing athleticism, Kofi picked up the victory with Trouble in Paradise and picked up a mic after the match... Kofi Kingston: It's set to be something new, Mayhem....Mayhem will not be sour... Big E: Mayhem will clap, for your soon to be NEW.....Tag Team Champs.... IT'S A NEW DAY, YES IT IS! Match 3: Alberto Del Rio vs Luke Harper Seeking some sort of direction, Alberto took on the improving Luke Harper. Harper pounded ADR early and ADR failed to get any sort of action going in this match. Harper defeated ADR easily in 5 minutes. *Dolph Ziggler vs Christian for the United States Championship is next* Match 4: United States Championship: Christian © vs Dolph Ziggler A night after one of the greatest Matches in NGW history, these 2 men locked horns again as Dolph invoked his rematch clause. The match pace was much slower due to fatigue, but they battled from the very start- many close falls, finishers, submission, etc. Dolph appeared to have it done but Christian countered quickly and hit Ziggler with the Killswitch for the victory. *Following the match, Dolph shook hands with Christian out of respect* *Byron Saxton is backstage with Chris Jericho* BS: Here with our boy, Chris Jericho, and Chris, up next is the #1 contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which everyone is looking forward too, but we hear that you have some sort of update on the Tag Title division. CJ: Yes, due to the fact that The Wolves did not have an oppurtunity to defend there gold a night ago at Clash of Kings....next week right here on Mayhem there will be a triple-threat Tag Match, to determine the #1 contenders for the tag gold, and that team will get there shot for the belts at Apocalypse....it will be Kofi and Big E against 2 teams, from the other 2 brands, one each. BS: Thanks *The commentators hype up the big main event, which is next!* *Seth Rollins is shown sitting at ringside, watching how this match will unfold* Main Event: #1 Contenders Match for the World Heavyweight Championship: Ryan Mcbride vs Kazuchika Okada In an unusual situation, The money in the bank holder is put in a #1 contenders match, but Mcbride took advantage, he started off slow against the long-time veteran Okada, as Okada pounded away at Mcbride and showed off his style of wrestling. As the match grew on, Mcbride showed off more aggressiveness...he nearly ended it with Thy Kingdome Come, but Okada slipping out the ring. A huge part of the match unfolded on the outside as Mcbride ran into Rollins hard and landed on him on accident, both men in the match got back in the ring but Rollins joined them and kicked the shit out of Ryan Mcbride, he then took a Rainmaker from Okada